


Getting Over Her

by klahiie



Category: Life Is Strange 2, lis 2
Genre: F/M, Racism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klahiie/pseuds/klahiie
Summary: It’s been a year after Karen divorced Esteban and left him with the kids. Esteban tries to rekindle some old friendships only to find he no longer cares for them as he once did.
Relationships: Esteban Diaz/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Getting Over Her

**Author's Note:**

> This story has racially sensitive situations and dubious consent. Please read at your own risk.

Getting Over Her

Having a couple friends over was different now that he was both an adult, a father, and single again. It was all he could do to stay sane now; a support group if he thought about it. But he didn’t want to be with the three friends he had over; Paul, a man who smoked too many cigarettes and drank too much, Geoffrey, the man who valued his wife like Esteban valued crime -not at all. Then there was Alice.

Alice was always a beautiful girl, thin, strong jaw, brunette, chocolate eyes, long neck. She normally dressed so casually when Karen was around; button shirt, cardigan, but she was daring with her short, short pencil skirts, crossing her legs in just a way where he could peek up the cloth and see her womanhood swaddled in Victoria Secret silk. Tonight, she wore a little black dress, strapless, not tight, easy to pull up, no bra to hold back her C sized breasts. All leg, all arm, all neck. 

She threw on a long cream colored cardigan when she remembered he had kids; the urge to laugh when his nine year old Sean caught a face full of ass. He’d never seen the boy blush so hard. Then the art started flying out, “I drew this one during lunch today at school, and I drew this one a week ago, it’s not bad but it’s not good, I’m trying to get better. I can run really fast, you wanna see me?” 

Esteban nearly died, his little mijo so interested in impressing the pretty lady. It was about 8pm when his guests decided talking to him at a kitchen island while his 9 year old and 2 year old watched cartoons wasn’t as fun as drinking all night and playing cards. 

As the credits rolled of one of the original Hawtdog Man or...whatever it was called came to a close, he picked up the remote and shut the tv down. “Alright mijito, time for bed.” He announced. Immediately Daniel started crying, face scrunching up as tears the size of peanut M&M’s hit his cheeks. Esteban quickly made his way around the counter, walking across the room to pluck Daniel out of his sitter, holding him close. “Oh I know, I know,” he cooed. “You’re so sad,” he puffed out his bottom lip playfully. 

Sean didn’t look up at him, continuing to draw. Esteban watched him for a couple minutes, bouncing the baby against his chest, letting the grumpy toddler scream his frustration out against his neck. After a moment, he cleared his throat once, waited, then twice. Sean looked up at him, a little annoyed but the father just smirked.

“Oh praise Jesus, I was beginning to think I must have died in the garage and was just walking around as a ghost now. But now that I know I am alive and you can hear me; go get ready for bed” He stepped back to give him room to get out from around the coffee table. 

“Daddy, I’m almost 10, don’t you think I’m a little old to have to go to bed at 8pm?” Sean tried bargaining. 

“Nope.” Esteban shut that, whistling as he swung his hand, motioning for him to get up and go get ready. 

“Daddy,” he was starting to get annoyed, and Esteban had to take the time to appreciate the adorable look on his son's face. Here he was, his big boy, bargaining like a big boy, while still calling him Daddy. He wanted to just smother his pudgy little cheeks in kisses. “I’m almost an adult-“ the older man laughed, cutting him off. He covered his mouth to stop it, but it was too late. The once wailing Daniel had quieted, only to start his laughing the moment his father did.

Of course, then Esteban was laughing at Daniel’s laughing, which made Daniel laugh harder, which caused a couple giggles from the adults across the room, making Daniel cackle and squeal. Sean...not so giggly. 

He sat on the couch, arms crossed, face puckered up like he ate a lemon. Tears hit his cheeks and Esteban had to force himself to stop laughing. He acted like he was 6 or 7, but what the boy had gone through…

“Mijo-“ Sean was up, stomping his feet as he stormed off, leaving the father to watch after him, holding the laughing baby. He sighed as the door slammed, resting his cheek against his baby’s head, rubbing the giggly tots back. “Ok mijito, let’s get you to bed.” 

He turned, making his way into his own room which would someday soon become Daniel’s room, just across the hall from Sean’s. He wanted to be close to his baby boy incase something happened, both of them. 

Opening the door he gently placed his tiny boy in his crib, leaning down to place his elbows on either side of the little one. “Mi bebé, estaré aquí para siempre, mi bebé, a través del sol y el clima tormentoso. Aunque mamá se ha ido, te tengo en mis brazos hoy, y en mi corazón te quedarás, mi bebé.” He sang, his lips against the baby boys cheek, voice soft and deep, a lullaby. 

Daniel stopped fussing, holding completely still as he closed his eyes. A light coo leaving his lips as the father sang it again, and again, slowly bringing up the blanket to cover him. Tucking him in, he sang it one more time, this time in English. 

“My baby boy, I will be here forever and ever, my baby boy, through sunshine and stormy weather. Though mommy has gone away, I hold you in my arms today, and in my heart you will stay, my baby boy.” He rested there, no more fussing, no more noise, just the soft sound of breathing. He pulled back, quietly lifted the side of the crib into place and just took a long moment to look into his baby’s sleeping face. 

After a moment, he pulled back, turning to leave, leaving the door open just a crack in case the boy woke up. Now to deal with his other mijito. 

He knocked on the door as a quick warning to the pouting boy that he was there. There was silence, but the light shining under the door was a sign he was still awake. 

“Mijito.” He called, a light sound of rustling on the other side of the door as he waited. Suddenly the light turned off, making him chuckle silently. “Little shit.” He whispered. He waited a moment before turning the door knob, opening the door. There his boy was, sitting on his bed with a flashlight and a fistful of paper. He quickly scrambled under the covers, struggling to turn the flashlight off before settling in and snoring, 

“Mijito, I may have been born during the day, but it wasn’t today.” He flipped the lightswitch back on. Sean continued to lay there, dramatically snoring. Esteban couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips, watching this little turd try to insist that he was sleeping. “In the future,” he sat on the edge of the bed, looking through the drawings on the bed. “Turn off the flashlight when I knock the first time.” He snickered. 

“Ssh, I’m sleeping.” He muttered. Esteban chuckled lightly, his son so cute. 

“Oh, ok then.” Standing, he gathered the papers, straightening up the drawings. He put them on the desk beside the bed. “I guess I’ll just tell the room how much I love my little mijito.” He said, returning to Sean’s side. He tucked the blanket beneath him, taking the flashlight away and putting it on his endstand. “How he’s my sunshine. My baby boy, and how proud of him he is.” He leans down, kissing his cheek, Sean laughing a little. 

“It’s hard to see how big and strong you are, how much of an adult you’re becoming when you’re still my baby boy in my eyes.” He leaned over him, elbow rested against the mattress, almost laying across him. 

“I’m not a baby though.” Sean replied, opening his eyes as the man spoke, looking up at the man. 

“I know. You’re no longer my mijito, you’re now my mijo.” He brushed the boys hair out of his face, Sean closing his eyes. 

“Well...you can still call me mijito, but I don’t think it’s fair that I have to go to bed at 8.” He pouted a little. 

“You’re right.” Esteban nodded. “You can go to bed when I go to bed then, since you are an adult now.” The father gave him a warm smile. “9pm, sound good?” He lightly pinched his sons chin. Sean nodded, yawning as he did. 

“Sounds good, Papito.” He smiled. “But maybe I can start tomorrow, ok?” He nestled in under his blanket, eyes closing. Esteban watched him, curling up to rest his cheek against the boys arm. 

“Sounds good to me mijo.” He smiled, kissing his shoulder first before leaning over to give his son a kiss on the cheek. Sean hummed, turning to return the kiss with a little peck of his own and Esteban’s heart fluttered with how much he loved this boy. His sweet boy. “Goodnight baby.” 

“Goodnight, Daddy.” He muttered, and in a moment he was gone, truly asleep. Esteban laid like that for a few more minutes, watching him with the pride of a million dad’s. But he had guests. 

Standing, he tucked the boy in more and turned his light off on the way out, latching his door shut. He returned to his guests, noticing the three of them congregating by the door. Ah good, now he didn’t have to kick them out. 

“Leaving so soon?” He chuckled. 

“I don’t wanna wake the kids up, get them all riled and screaming.” Geoffrey replied, trying to pass it off as a joke but the tone made it obvious he wasn’t. Esteban tried his hardest not to get offended and to keep his mouth shut, but it was hard not to go along with it. 

“Nah, they’d probably just wake up and come out to talk with us.” He chuckled. His sons weren’t fussy when it came to things like that, but they hated being left out of things, like all kids did. 

“Yeah, not something I want to deal with.” He replied. Ooo, Esteban wanted to hit him. Turning the ignorant piece of ass gave him a hug, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek which Esteban returned. 

“Your loss, amigo.” The dad joked as he opened the door. Geoffrey left without saying anything else, Paul stepping up to give the man a hug and a kiss on the cheek which Esteban turned into to return, catching the corner of the man's lips. There was a light freeze, and a hover before he came around to catch him on the other cheek. There was a little bit of electricity in it as they caught the corners of their lips again. 

“Take care my friend.” Paul smiled, his drunken eyes lit up like christmas lights. That was something that made him both happy, and a little nervous. 

“You too, Paul.” Esteban smiled back, letting the man leave. Now was time for Alice, but as he turned to bid her goodbye, he noticed she was gone. Sitting on the sofa, drink in her hand. Of course, she wanted to spend some time alone with him, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions about anything nefarious. So he shut the door, making his way over to sit beside her. 

“I can’t believe she just got up and left.” Alice commented, reaching up to dim the lights in a gesture he wanted to assume was to keep from waking the kids up. 

“She wasn’t happy.” Esteban sighed, hands on his knees, looking off across the room. “I’d rather...I’d rather her be happy than be here pretending nothing is wrong.” He let his eyes drop to the fray of his jeans. He’d need new ones soon, but his boys came first. 

She put her glass down and shifted, sitting with her shoulder to his. “It doesn’t make you angry at all?” She asked, her eyes showing hurt enough for the both of them, but it was unnecessary. 

“Of course I’m angry. Of course I’m pissed, I hate it.” He growled a little, turning his head, looking at her face as his arms crossed around his waist. “I hate that she’s gone, I hate that she wanted nothing to do with this family, but what I hate more is that I completely understand and that she didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell me this when she first started feeling it.” He shook his head. “It means I failed something so fucking basic; being approachable.” 

“No, no, Esteban.” She slid forward to the front of the couch, turning to look at him. She cupped his face, making him look at her. “You have been a wonderful husband, a wonderful father and such a wonderful partner.” She laughed sadly, the words hurting him, lips pursed as he tried to fight them from trembling. “Oh Esteban,” she leaned in and kissed his cheeks over and over again, the smell of her perfume so sweet and soft. It was different from loreal kids shampoo and those waxy smelling soaps shaped like crayons he bought Sean, but so different from the smell of his own deodorant on Karen. 

It was sugary sweet, juicy like fruit, and she was warm and soft. He wasn’t sure if she’d said anything else before their lips met, quick pecks turned into deeper kisses. His hands moved up to rest on her sides, debating on whether or not he should push her away. 

Her hands dropped to his chest, gently pushing him back on the couch, feeling her petite frame crawl over him as her hands ran across his pecs. Oh, touch felt so foreign now; to go from sex regularly to nothing for a year was agonizing, and he felt his nerves jump to life as she sat on his hips. 

He brought his hand up, resting it on her waist, but her tiny fingers encourage it further, grabbing her breast through the black fabric, her hips rolling, grinding down on him. It was like an alien spaceship flying overhead, cutting off all signals and filling the home that was his head with static. 

Grabbing the back of her neck, he broke the kiss and dove for the throat, teeth, lips, sucking as he pulled the front of her dress down. He was careful not to hurt her -too much- as he kneaded her breast in his hand, pinching her nipples, feeling her shake a little as he ground right back up against her. 

She was beautiful, and her moans sounded beautiful, and she tasted, and smelled and felt beautiful. But she wasn’t what he wanted. 

He tried to ignore it; here was a woman who wanted to have sex, who cared for him. He pushed his hand up her thigh, pushing her skirt up, but it made his stomach twist. 

She didn’t care for him. Not enough to respect his marriage. Not enough to respect his kids. Not enough to not use his being left as a tool to get laid. His stomach twisted again, feeling hands tug at his pants. 

The static was clear now, no more fun, no more pleasure was felt. Instead he felt as if he were standing naked in a doctors office ready for an examination. “Stop.” He said, loud, stern. She giggled, his zipper being pulled open. 

“Stop? Look how hard you are.” She teased, her hand on him. It felt like a nerve was struck, sent through his belly and up his spine as his eyes dropped down to her fingers wrapped around him. She was right, he was hard, painfully so. 

Would it kill him to let her do her thing?

He watched her free him; impressive size, 9 and a half inches long, two inches thick. It was like climbing Mount Everest, Karen would tell him. ‘Only at the top you slip on an ice patch and lose your ass to a mountain peak.’ 

He had no idea what that meant, but he laughed anyway. But there was no laughing here. 

Maybe this would be good for him; experience someone else, push Karen from his mind even for a little bit. He leaned in again, kissing her chest and neck, leaving faint hickies and teeth marks down her pale skin. Suddenly he was wrapped in warmth that made him feel like the couch was a little wooden boat on a stormy ocean, her hips rolling, blood pulsing in his ears as he kept his forehead to her chest. 

There was no pleasure, just a seasick feeling, caught up in his own head as a voice said no no no no no no no, over and over and over again. He grabbed her hips, the sound of her moaning beginning to register, and what’s more, very loudly. 

“Stop.” He told her again, but she either didn’t hear him, or she pretended she didn’t. He told her to stop again, more urgent. When she continued, he grabbed her hips, forcing them to stop. 

There were a lot of things he’d put up with; letting someone have sex with him if he decided against actually stopping them, and them waking his kids up by being unnecessarily loud and scarring them by having them see him not only having sex, but fucking someone that wasn’t their mother were two of the things he would not put up with. 

“What the hell is wrong?” She growled, looking down at him. He was a little shocked at first, but that quickly vanished. 

“No,” he pushed her off, her ass hitting the couch. “Ok, just, no.” He stood up, stuffing himself back into his underwear. “First off, I said stop twice.” He spat, his voice a little more rough than a dad voice. “You ignored it.” 

“You reciprocated!” She shouted. 

“Shut up.” He pointed at her, voice quiet. “You keep your voice down, my kids are in there sleeping.” 

“Fuck your kids.” She spat, standing to get into his face. His blood ran cold, staring into her eyes. There was no beauty left in this woman, it was all ugly now. 

“Get out of my house.” He demanded but she refused, crossing her arms as if she knew something he didn’t know. “Get out of my house.” He demanded again only a little louder. 

“Or what? You’ll call the cops?” She smirked. “A Mexican man, and a pretty little white woman. Who do you think they’ll believe?” She snickered. The reply was just so...astounding. She was threatening him of all people? 

“Nope, fuck out.” He stepped forward, grabbing her arm. She gasped, trying to pull away from him as he pulled her to the door. She screamed, a deliberate attention to wake his boys up and catch the neighbors attention. Yanking the door open, he pushed her out, tossing her cardigan and shoes behind her. He wanted nothing to do with her now, any trust he had in the woman spoiled with her words. 

He locked the door as her hand pounded against it, a quick rapping before she stormed off angrily. He sighed, eyes closed. He needed to make sure his boys hadn’t heard, but as he turned he saw his oldests eyes peering from behind the fridge. His heart broke; 9 years old, and he had to see that. 

“Come on, mijo,” he walked over, bending down to pick the boy up. “Let’s go to bed.” He shut the lights off, heading for his room, shutting the door behind him where he was with the only two people who deserved his ultimate love: his baby boys.


End file.
